1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to insulating systems for thermally-insulated containers.
2. Background Of The Invention
It is known to design thermally-insulated containers so that the insulating material, mostly foamed polyurethane, is applied between the inside surfaces of the outside wall and inside wall. It is also known to design the container walls with the help of homogeneously foamed material of the same material and thickness as sandwich plates. The drawback of these designs is that they are very prone to damage, i.e., after short use the insulating layer, which is generally hard and brittle, breaks or decomposes and, thus, the insulating effect deteriorates.
In the case of a sandwich plate, the mechanical stability is also adversely affected.